


A Lesson In Fusion

by aewgliriel



Series: Even The Stars Burn [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to work, but finds himself distracted by Anthea. There's really only one solution. Takes place between chapters 5 & 6 of "The Scars On Our Hearts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Fusion

He’d been distracted all morning. Distraction was somewhat unfamiliar to him, but he knew the cause of this morning’s bother, and she currently sat in the outer office, writing up the week’s report to Admiral Marcus.  
  
He had hoped that bedding her would get the desire out of his system, but it had only made wanting her worse. He hadn’t expected her to respond so passionately and, he admitted, creatively. His fingers itched to touch her skin, his ears burned to hear her moans again, and his manhood, well. . . He was already hard as iron, remembering what they’d done just the night before, only hours ago.  
  
He tossed the tool he’d been using to make an adjustment to a drive control circuit and ran his hands through his black hair, groaning in frustration. He wanted to taste her again. It was all he could think about: the sweet, musky honey of her on his tongue, as she moaned and pulled at his hair.  
  
He swore under his breath, then stabbed the intercom button with one finger. “Agent Mackintosh, please engage the ‘hazardous materials, no entry’ lock on the outer door and attend me in my workroom.”  
  
She responded only a second later. “You’re not working with hazardous materials today, John.”  
  
“Thea,” he growled.  
  
There was a pause, and her tone completely changed. “Oh. Yes. Right away, _sir_.”  
  
The light on his comm panel told him she’d engaged the lock. Moments later, she appeared at the door. Anthea had left her uniform jacket and cap at her desk, now dressed in the regulation black shirt with the Starfleet insignia on the left breast, and her mid-thigh-length black skirt. Her shoes weren’t regulation, wickedly high heels that made her legs seem to go on for miles.  
  
“You needed me?” she asked, her voice husky.  
  
“Come here,” he ordered.  
  
She crossed the room to him, hips swaying with each step. The roll of those hips clearly conveyed that she had been thoroughly fucked within the last twelve hours; he knew it for a fact because he’d been the one to take her, on and against every surface in his sparse apartment.  
  
He smirked as she approached, thinking he was going to again.  
  
He moved everything off the desk immediately before him, and told her, “Up on the desk.”  
  
Anthea arched a brow, then boosted herself up, placing one foot on each arm of his chair. His mouth went dry when she flashed him in the process, revealing that she wore nothing under the skirt save for a sparse patch of pubic hair on her mound.  
  
“How can I assist you, Commander?” she asked, bracing herself on his desk with hands propped behind her.  
  
The way she sat on the desk, legs spread, hiked her skirt up to barely cover anything at all. From _his_ view, nothing was hidden.  
  
He pressed a kiss to her left knee, then the right, and leaned forward to slide his lips along her inner thigh. He blew a hot breath over her and she shuddered.  
  
“John,” she murmured.  
  
He hated that name, but it was tolerable on her lips. Someday, he would hear her scream his real name. Someday, she would know him for who he truly was, and she would beg him to take her.  
  
He urged her legs further apart, watching as her netherlips parted. She already glistened there, just a little. He bent his head, kissing her lightly, breathing in the scent of her. She wanted him badly; she always did. He could always smell her desire, headier than any perfume. So many times in recent weeks, it had taken all his restraint not to bend her over his desk and fuck her senseless. He’d finally given in this week, and she had responded so eagerly and skillfully that it amazed him.  
  
She shifted a little on the desk, tipping her hips up to give him a better angle. He parted her with his tongue, a slow drag through her pink folds, and by the time he reached her clitoris, she was panting with need. It never failed to please him how quick she was to arouse.  
  
He circled her clit with his tongue, finding the little spot on the underside that was most sensitive for her. Under his ministrations, the little nub swelled and hardened. It was larger than average, which he liked, because it was easier to draw between his lips and suck on.  
  
When he did just that, Anthea whimpered, and her core flooded with fragrant lubrication. He dipped his tongue into the liquid, groaning at the taste of her. He’d never enjoyed going down on a woman as much as he did _this_ woman. It had always been something he’d done to make her ready for him. With Anthea, he _wanted_ to pleasure her, just for the sake of burying his mouth in her wet folds.  
  
She scooted forward a little on the desk, digging the fingers of one hand into his hair, holding him close as he licked and sucked at her flesh. He speared his tongue into her tight sheath and she moaned, a sound that made him even harder.  
  
His lips tugged at her clit, his tongue massaging it with firm, swift strokes. It wasn’t long before she was rocking up to meet him, gasping with the effort.  
  
“Please,” she breathed. “Please, please, please!”  
  
His face was damp with her fluids by now, so wet was she between her own arousal and his saliva. He pressed his mouth against her, tight as he could, and sucked her clit hard. Anthea fell back on the desk, knocking a myriad of things to the floor, and pushed her hips up against his mouth, screaming as she came.  
  
He gave her no chance to recover. Standing, he unfastened his trousers and freed his erection, his shaft hard and throbbing, the head dark with need. He gripped her thighs, dragging her to the very edge of the desk, and thrust into her with one stroke.  
  
“Unnh! Yes!” she cried.  
  
He pulled her upright, claiming her mouth with a hungry kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue, legs tightening around his hips, her heels digging into the backs of his thighs. With her holding him so close, he couldn’t thrust as deep into her as he wanted to, but the feel of her breasts crushed to his chest, her hands in his hair, more than made up for it.  
  
She was the most lively sexual partner he’d ever had. She made him crave her like a drug, with her silvery-grey eyes and lush lips, the perfect breasts that filled his hands. He knew she’d had others, for how could she not? She was the most beautiful creature he’d laid eyes on. But she was still tight enough to grip him snugly, almost enough to hurt when she clenched down on his turgid cock.  
  
“Harder,” she said against his mouth, and loosened her legs to give him the space he needed.  
  
With her arms around his neck and shoulders, he didn’t need to hold her up. He shoved her skirt the rest of the way up and gripped her hips in both hands, holding Anthea steady as he pounded into her. She nipped at his lower lip, tugging it with her teeth, then threw her head back and let out a moan that nearly undid him.  
  
He pushed her shirt up with one hand, not surprised to find she wore no bra, either. He latched onto a nipple and sucked at it, making her keen out.    It was a good thing his workroom was sound-proof, because she was also _very_ noisy. He liked that response from her; too many of his bed partners had been quiet, never letting him know what really turned them on. He didn’t have that problem with Anthea. He was used to being the dominant one, and she let him, but she also wasn’t afraid to tell him what worked for her and what didn’t. Then again, just about everything worked for her. She also had excellent oral skills; he’d never had a blow-job like the ones she gave.  
  
“Mmmmm,” she purred. “Almost- Almost there. Gonna come. You gonna . . .?”  
  
He slid his hand between them, finding her clit, and he rubbed it with the pad of his thumb. She groaned, legs pulling him closer.  
  
“Make me come,” Anthea gasped. “Please!”  
  
He pistoned his hips faster, the friction growing as she clamped down on him.  
  
“Come for me, now,” he growled, and she fell apart with a wordless cry, her orgasm wracking her with shudders that shook them both.  
  
A few more thrusts and he climaxed himself, spilling hot within her. He pressed his face against her shoulder, breathing hard through the spasms as he emptied himself in her tight heat.  
  
Eventually, he pulled away, softening erection slipping from her. He tucked himself back into his trousers and fastened his fly, studying her as he did. She was a mess, hair mussed, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. Her shirt was up above her pert breasts, her skirt barely more than a belt. Her thighs and the desk were wet with his seed.  
  
He thought to himself that he’d never seen a more appealing sight.  
  
“Go clean up,” he murmured, as he helped her off the desk.  
  
She stood on unsteady legs and he pulled the hem of her skirt down to cover her. Anthea cleared her throat as she rearranged her shirt, tucking it back into her waistband.  
  
“Well.” She grinned and rocked forward on her tip-toes, to press her mouth to his. “That was a very interesting debriefing, Commander.”  
  
He snorted softly and slanted his mouth over hers, unable to resist kissing her one more time. She leaned into him with a small, pleased sound.  
  
Reluctantly, he pushed her away. “ _Go_ ,” he said.  
  
“Yes, right.” Anthea cleared her throat again. “Be right back, _sir_.”  
  
He watched her leave, the roll of her hips looser than before, and smiled to himself.  
  
As far as distractions went, there could be no better than she.


End file.
